


Poker Night

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom! Bucky, Dom!Loki, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: When 4 friends get together for a poker night, but Callyssa gets a bit tipsy and spills the details of her fantasy, will she get to make all her smutty dreams come true?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Original Female Character(s)/ James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Poker Night

“Here you go, another round of drinks for my strong, handsome men.” I said, coming back into the game room and setting the beers next to Cap and Bucky and the flask of mead next to Loki.

“Thanks Callie.” Bucky and Cap said together. I pressed a kiss to Loki’s cheek and took my seat at the table next to him, then picked up my hand of cards.

“Whose turn was it?” I asked.

“I believe it was yours, darling.” Loki said.

“Oh alright.” I replied, studying my hand. This had been our Friday routine for several months now. After the defeat of Thanos, Loki had, with the help of Thor, gone to The Avengers seeking redemption. Tony and Cap were hesitant, but decided on a trial basis to welcome him into the compound. That was 4 years ago. Now Loki was a hero in the eyes of the public. Though some of his methods were unconventional, he always got the bad guy. And nearly a year ago now, Loki and I had met. I work as a receptionist for Stark Industries. Loki and I had met while I was in the records room looking for a certain file, when the ladder I’d been on had broken a rung and before I could fall, Loki caught me in his strong arms.

“Are you alright?” He’d asked. And from then on, I was. We’d caught on like a house on fire, not just mentally and romantically, but physically as well. Loki and I shared similar sexual tastes in that I needed to give up control and Loki needed to have control. Our nights together were often filled with kinky debauchery, and our days with love. …and kinky debauchery

Loki had become acquainted with several other members of the team, particularly Bucky, Captain Marvel, and Spiderman. I’d also made good friends with Marvel and Spiderman (both of us sharing a similar sense of millennial/Gen-Z humor). I suggested starting a weekly game night for our group of friends, with homemade snacks prepared by my masterful cooking skills. Thus, our tradition was formed. This week however, Carol was spending the night with her wife Maria (the two were wed not long after the reverse of the Blip), and Spiderman was with MJ at some school dance. So instead it was me, Loki, Bucky, and of course, Bucky’s loving boyfriend Steve Rogers. The two Howling Commandos had reconciled themselves with their sexuality and the acceptance of such in the 21st century and now were happy as could be.

“I call.” I said, throwing a few more chips in the pot. Whenever we played poker, we never played for money, cause Carol would own all our houses. I laid out my cards. “Full house, kings over queens.” Bucky and Cap both groaned, but Loki held his confident smirk.

“Not so fast, princess.” He laid down his hand. “Four aces.”

“Fuck you!” I said, playfully shoving him.

“Maybe once our guests leave.” He said with a wink. I stuck my tongue out at him and gathered all the cards up, reshuffling and dealing them. Bucky and Cap laughed at the two of us.

“How’s the service dog application going, Buck?” I asked.

“Pretty well. I found a nice golden retriever whose energy rivals this one.” Buck said, nudging Cap in the ribs. “Thinking of naming him Fubar.”

“Fubar?” I asked

“Fucked up beyond all reason.” Loki answered. And that voice… Loki knew that saying swear words in that velvety voice of his drove me insane. I bit my lip and took a long sip from my whiskey as I finished dealing.

The conversation kept like this, talking about anything and everything while the drinks and snacks flowed. Unfortunately, I’d always been a light weight and tonight was no exception. I was two glasses of whiskey when I started giggling and laughing, the clear sign I was tipsy.

“Hmmm is my little princess feeling light headed?” Loki asked

“Maaaybe.” I laughed. Moving my hand up his arm.

“Oh dear. Come on,” Loki wrapped his arm around me and pulled me out of my chair and onto his lap.

“Mmm, maybe you should take a break and just play waitress for us while then men play.” He purred in my ear, making me blush. I was strong feminist, as was Loki, but one of my more secret kinks was subjugation; being “put in my place” so to say.

“Uhmm, maybe we should go.” Cap suggested.

“No no! Stay!” I insisted. “I’m just a little tipsy, nothing more. You guys keep playing!”

“Or maybe, we could play something different.” Loki suggested, rubbing one hand up my thigh. I turned and looked at him, eyes widened in surprise, but Loki kept smiling.

“Do you remember that little fantasy you told me about, Callyssa?” I thought for a moment, before realization washed over me.

“You would be willing?”

“As long as our esteemed guests are. I trust James and Steve.”

“Someone wanna fill us in here?” Bucky asked. And I turned, a blush on my face

“Well…I had a fantasy about acting like a waitress, getting kinda tipsy, and being well…taken by 3 men.” There was silence as Bucky and Cap exchanged a look, but I couldn’t help noticing the bulge forming in Bucky’s jeans. Cap leaned in and whispered something to Bucky, who nodded

“I think my baby and I would be interested.” Bucky said “But we want to ask, is she a good little girl?” I bit my lip.

“Oh, are you two also _peculiar_ in your sexual appetites?” Loki said And Bucky mirrored his wolfish grin, gripping Cap’s thigh.

“Oh yes, my boyfriend and I have had quite a few leather-bound sexual exploits.” Bucky turned to Cap “Isn’t that right, baby?” Steve who’d started squirming in his seat, looked near as flushed as I was

“Yes, sir.”

“But Steve does have a little bit of a dominant side. Especially for a good little girl.” Bucky said and Cap smiled.

“Well, here she is, all pliant and willing for the three of us.” Loki said, turning me around in his lap, pulling my skirt up and spreading my legs, revealing the secret of the night.

“Fuck, she was bare under that skirt the whole time?” Steve groaned

“Oh you’d be surprised how often she goes like this. Nearly every day at the office. All at my command.” Loki moved one of his hands to start drawing small circles around my clit with his finger.

“Fuuuck.” Steve moaned, pushing his hips into Bucky’s hand, which had moved to cup Steve’s crotch.

“Oh baby, do you wanna play with the princess?” Bucky asked Steve. “Think you can treat her how she wants to be?”

“Oh you let me loose, sir, and I’ll ruin her.” Steve promised, his voice taking on a darker edge.

“Well then, go ahead _Captain”_ At Bucky’s command, Steve moved quickly, kneeling down between my legs and diving into my pussy like a starving man; licking and kissing and probing his tongue as far deep into me as he could while Loki kept rubbing at my clit. Bucky on the other hand had pulled his cock out and started stroking it. When I saw the size of him, I moaned.

“Sir, may I please touch myself?” Steve spoke up from between my legs. Bucky smirked

“I think it would be too cruel not to. You have my permission.” Quickly Steve undid the front of his jeans and pulled out his own hard cock, stroking it slowly as he went back to fucking me with his tongue.

“Now, princess, you don’t want to leave your Master unsatisfied, do you?” Loki purred in my ear as he guided my hand to the front of his pants

“N…No master.” I panted out; clumsily undoing the button and reaching my hand in his pants to find that he had gone commando as well. I slowly started to move my hand up and down his cock when I felt a hand gripping the back of my head.

“I wonder how good this little _shlyukha_ sucks cock.” Bucky growled.

“I can assure you; I’ve turned her into a champion little cocksucker.” Loki promised. I moaned at Loki’s words, then heard Bucky’s chair shift as he came to stand next to me, thick cock in hand.

“Well, little girl. It’s not going to suck itself.” He said, and I leaned over, giving a few little licks to it before taking the head of his cock in my mouth. Bucky lulled his head back. “Fuck, you were right. Her mouth is bliss.” Bucky growled, a bit of Russian accent breaking through, making my pussy clutch around Steve’s fingers.

“Heh, I think she likes your accent, Buck.” Steve said. “God she’s fucking soaked.”

“Oh really?” Bucky purred, leaning in close, his Russian accent from his winter soldier days sounding gravelly and rough in all the right ways. “Do you like sucking cock, like a little whore, while Stevie’s fingers are buried deep in your cunt, while you stroke Loki’s cock?” I moaned with Bucky’s cock deep in my mouth, making him moan too.

“I think she’s about to cum.”

“Not without permission she won’t.” Loki promised, giving a sharp smack to my clit. “Rogers, pull your fingers out. I’m not ready for her to cum yet.” Steve pulled his fingers out and I whined at the loss, but moaned again at watching Steve suck on his fingers.

“Fuck, she tastes delicious.” Steve moaned, stroking his cock faster. “Buuucky…” he whined, sounding maybe even more submissive than me.

“Aw baby. Did you like tasting her cunt? Do you wanna cum?” Bucky growled

“Yes, yes please sir!” Steve begged and Bucky ordered him to cum, causing Steve to ejaculate all over my stomach and chest. He then scooped a little bit of it up and held it near my lips. Bucky pulled his cock out and Steve put his fingers in my mouth. I don’t know if it was the serum or his clean lifestyle, but I actually found myself enjoying the taste, even though, prior to Loki, I’d always hated the taste.

“Now, who wants where first?” Loki offered. “Guests get first pick.”

“Hmmm, well, I’ll admit, I’d love to buried in her tight little ass. Always been an ass man.” Buck groaned. Stevie smirked

“Yeah, that much hasn’t changed since the 40s.” Steve joked, causing Bucky to smack him upside the head.

“Watch it, punk. I’m sure Loki could think of a few creative ways to punish you while I play with his toy.” I moaned at the thought of Loki doing some of the things he’d done to me to Cap.

“Hmm, perhaps another time, Barnes. For now, why not move this to bedroom? Make our entertainment a little more comfortable.” Loki grinned and the two of them nodded. He stood up and started to pick me up but Steve stepped in.

“May I?”

“All yours, try not to drop her though. I’d hate to have to kill you.”

“Understood.” Steve picked me up and like the all-American beefcake he was, threw me over his shoulder as if I was a bag of flour, not a 250+ pound curvy woman.

Once we got down to our bedroom, he set me down onto our comfortable mattress. But before I could adjust, Loki waved his hand and I was blindfolded.

“On all fours, my dear. Barnes wants your ass, and I’ve been dying to sink my cock into your tight wet quim all night.” He said. I heard him get closer to me so I knew he must be on the bed now.

“Guess that leaves her mouth for me.” Steve grinned. I quickly scrambled onto all fours, and wiggled my ass enticingly at them, making Loki smack my ass HARD.

“Behave yourself, little brat. Or we’ll stuff a vibrator into every hole in you and just leave you here.” He threatened

“No, please master! I’ll be good.” I begged. Then I heard the familiar click of the lube cap and felt the cold liquid drizzle onto my ass. Followed by the sensation of Bucky’s cold metal fingers against my asshole.

“So, tell me _malyshka,_ has your master claimed your ass before?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I can’t wait to shove my cock in this tight little hole, but I wouldn’t want to hurt the little baby. Gunna go nice and slow.”

“Open up, little girl. I want between those lips of yours.” Steve ordered. Just as he grabbed the back of my head, Loki thrust his cock into my cunt while Bucky pushed two fingers in my ass. When I gasped, Steve shoved his cock in my mouth, making me gag a little, but he eased up.

“Breathe baby. Can’t have you passing out when the fun is just starting.” Steve chuckled. He started moving his cock in and out, and Bucky pulled his fingers out, replacing it with his cock but, unlike his partner, he moved slowly, letting me feel the stretch of his cock in my ass. Meanwhile Loki had merely nestled his cock within me, content to stay there. I could recall when Loki wanted me to sit on his lap while we played video games, and had had me warming his cock for 4 straight hours before finally fucking me.

“Mmmm, you look so pretty right now, darling.” Loki purred. “And you’re so wet around me. You must really love the idea of being a set of holes for such strong, handsome men.” I moaned around Steve’s cock. Then Loki added to the pleasure of everything and started to bounce me up and down, one hand rubbing his thumb over my clit while the other grabbed my breast. “That’s it, my little bunny rabbit. Bounce up and down on your master’s cock. I know you’re close. Do you want all your holes filled with cum?”

Steve pulled his cock out of my mouth and I started to babble

“Yes! Yes please master! Please fill my holes with cum!” I begged. And as the words left my lips, Steve put his cock right back where it had been, this time, truly fucking my face as spit dribbled out of the side of my mouth and down my chin and chest.

“Fuck, that’s got to be one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.” Steve grunted. From his movements, I knew he was close too, as was Bucky.

“Okay if I cum in her ass, Loki?” Bucky grunted out.

“Be. My. Guest.” Every word was punctuated with another thrust as I got closer and closer to my own climax. “Cum for us darling. Show us how grateful you are and cum!” At his command, I felt the pressure that had been building up release and I came hard around his cock, while I felt the three of them fill me up with their own cum. Each of them gave a few more thrusts as they all rode out their orgasms. Eventually all pulling out of me, and the 4 of us settled on the bed, I hugged up tight against Loki, while Bucky hugged against my other side and Steve against him

“That was…incredible…” I said, smiling.

“Agreed.” Loki said.

“You’ve got some girl there, Loki.” Bucky said.

“I certainly do Barnes. I certainly do.” Loki pressed a kiss to my lips. There was a slight pause before I looked around.

“Soooo, now what?

“Well, it’s getting late. Steve and I should get home.” Bucky said.

“You’re welcome to spend the night.” I offered. “In exchange foooor…” I bit my lip.

“For what babygirl?” Steve asked.

“If we could do this again?” I said, batting my eyes at Loki, who laughed.

“Of course, darling. I could see this becoming a timely occurrence.” Loki said, looking to Bucky and Steve.

“Absolutely.” Bucky said. I smiled.

“Really?”

Loki kissed me. “Really.” He promised and I snuggled in the embraces of the wonderful men I’d welcomed into my life.

**Author's Note:**

> shlyukha - Slut/whore  
> malyshka - baby


End file.
